Merayakan HUT RI ke-68
by JunKagamineLenlouch D ZoSanLu
Summary: Semua anggota Scounting Legion merayakan ulang tahun Indonesia yang ke-68/ penasaran? langsung aja check ok


**Summary: Semua anggota Scounting Legion merayakan 17-an di markas mereka**

**A/N: Tanpa banyak bacotan lagi langsung aja check it out minna-san**

**Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: Abal nan Gaje, Humor garing nyes-nyes, OCC, mungkin Sho-ai**

**.**

**.**  
**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini semua anggota Scounting Legion mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan untuk merayakan hari kemerdekaan Indonesia yang ke-68. Nah, sekarang mereka semua sedang menghias markas mereka dengan hiasan serba merah putih tentunya.

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA! ADA YANG INGIN KUSAMPAIKAN! CEPAT BERKUMPUL SEKARANG!" teriak seorang Mayor pecinta titan kesayangan kita, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hanji Zoe.

"Ada apa Mayor?" tanya Connie yang sudah kepo mode on.

"Ehem, begini. Kami sudah berunding dengan atasan untuk mengadakan lomba 17-an besok"

"Wah kayaknya seru nih" kata Jean yang semangatnya sudah membara.

"Mayor Hanji, lomba apa saja yang akan diadakan?" tanya Eren yang sudah ketularan kepo-nya si Connie.

"Lombanya ada macam, yaitu: lomba panjat titan collossa, lomba makan banyak, lomba lempar bantal, lomba nendang titan, lomba hide and seek, dan lomba lari dinding Rose. Sampai disini ada pertanyaan?" jelas Hanji panjang lebar dan semua anggota Scounting Legion langsung bersemangat 45 "Jadi sekarang aku akan memilih kanidat sekarang juga, oke"

'Semoga bukan aku, semoga bukan aku, semoga bukan akuu!' batin Armin layaknya membaca mantra, sedangkan Eren dan lainnya udah deg-degan takut-takut dipilih ikut lomba.

"Baiklah yang akan ikut lomba panjat titan collossa adalah Jean, Reiner, dan Bertolt. Yang akan ikut lomba makan banyak adalah Sasha. Yang akan ikut lomba lempar bantal aku dan Annie. Yang akan ikut lomba nendang titan adalah Armin dan Mikasa. Yang akan ikut lomba hide and seek adalah Eren dan Rivaille Heichou. Sedangkan yang akan ikut lomba lari dinding Rose adalah Connie dan Komandan Irvin" yang terpilih hanya mangap kayak ikan, kecuali Annie, Mikasa, Rivaille, dan Irvin.

"Satu lagi lawan kalian adalah para titan yang juga mengikuti lomba ini. Oke, sampai jumpa besokk~!" Hanji menyemangati mereka lalu ngacir entah kemana diikuti dengan Irvin dan Rivaille. Semuanya langsung melanjutkan tugas mereka masing-masing sudah tidak sabar untuk mengikuti lomba besok.

* * *

**Skip time, now 17 Agust~**

Sekarang tibalah saatnya hari dimana semuanya bersemangat untuk mengikuti lomba, sedangkan yang lainnya ada yang berjualan dan juga ada yang lagi pacaran sama titan cewek(?)

Abaikan diatas, yuk kita lihat lomba pertama. Jean, Reiner, dan Bertolt sudah bersiap-siap menaiki tubuh titan Collossa, mereka akan melawan titan 3 sampai 4 meter.

"Siap, mulai!"

Petra memberi aba-aba, mereka langsung menyerbu titan Collossa untuk naik ke puncak kepalanya, tinggalkan dulu yang lagi panjat pinang sekarang kita lihat yang lagi lomba makan banyak, ternyata Sasha-lah pemenang lomba ini ***kalian tau kan dia rakus*** yak sepertinya tak perlu saya jelaskan anda sudah tau kan sifat si gadis maniak kentang ini?

Lanjut ketempatnya si Hanji dan Annie, mereka menendang kepala titan terakhir sampai ke ujung kulon(?) dan saya juga bingung kok mereka kuat banget di Fic saya? ***namanya juga Fanfiction semua bisa saja terjadi ya kan***

Armin and Mikasa place

"Pertarungan yang sangat sengit sodara-sodara! Diantara Mikasa dan titan siapakah yang akan jatuh terlebih dahulu ke dinding Rose?!" host kita Chrizta dan partnernya Ymir sedang melihat petarungan sengit antara Mikasa dan titan karena kalian tau Armin sudah tumbang duluan saking ketakutan melawan titan, maka dari itu Mikasa-lah yang menjadi penentu siapa yang akan menang. 'Mati! Mati! Mati!' setelah Mikasa baca mantra dengan sekali pukulan ia menjatuhkan titan itu "Mikasa dan Armin adalah pemenangnya" seru Chrizta senang karena kalau mereka kalah mereka semua akan dimakan titan. Mari saya ajak ke Flashback

**Flashback ON**

_"Hei titan, besok kan 17 Agustus. Gimana kalau kita adain lomba aja?" ucap Hanji dengan titan yang entah titan apa itu._

_"Baiklah, kalau kami menang kami akan memakan kalian" titan itu berbicara dengan bahasa papoy-papoy si minion._

_"Tapi kalau kami yang menang kami akan membunuhmu" sambung Levi sambil memberi deathglare pada titan tersebut._

_"Setuju"_

**Flashback OFF**

Tinggal ada 2 lomba lagi yaitu hide and seek dan lari dinding Rose. Kita langsung simak pertandingan ini oke.

"Eren, kau harus cepat menemukan titan itu bersembunyi dimana atau aku akan membunuhmu" acam Rivaille pada Eren yang langsung buat Eren merinding disko(?)

"Ba-baik Heichou" jawab Eren tergagap tapi dalam hatinya dia mengumpat _'Heichou Cebol' 'Uke sadis' _dan lain sebagainya.

"Oke, sekarang dimana mereka" guam titan yang masih pake bahasa papoy-papoy si minion.

_'Jangan kesini!'_ batin Eren yang sedang bersembunyi di dalam rumah yang entah punya siapa.

Jean, Reiner, and Bertolt place

"Aku sampai duluan!" teriak Jean kegirangan karena sudah menaiki titan Collossa sampit ke kepalanya karena tadi Jean menggunakan Jurus 'Pucuk! Pucuk!' yang dipakai ulet untuk manjat pohon.

"Hoi, kita siapkan senjata yuk! Sudah gak sabar mau nebas ni titan-titan" ucapan Ymir tadi sukses membuat semua anggota Scounting Legion meyeringai layaknya setan. Baik lanjut ke tempat Eren sama Rivaille, wah mereka udah maen menang doang. Saya belum liat atuh nak ***plak* **abaikan, ya yang menang memang Eren dan Rivaille. Mereka menang dengan cara mancing tu titan keluar pake titan cewek biar mereka tau dimana tu titan sembunyi ***keren kan?*** silahkan para readers ketempatnya Irvin sama Connie, soalnya saya mau lepasin Eren yang dari tadi meluk-meluk Rivaille sampe dia sesek napas.

Sodara-sodara kita sudah menuju ke pertandingan yang akan menentukan nasib para Scounting Legion dan para titan.

"Siap kadet?" kata Irvin dengan suara yang kaliaan tau sangat cool banget

"Ya komandan!" jawab Connie yang udah semangat 45 mengebu-gebu

Bersedia!

Siap!

Eh? Tu-tunggu dulu tu titan main lari-lari aja belom selesai pe-ak saya ngasuh aba-aba.

"Baik karena titan ini curang maka pemenangnya adalah kita para Scounting Legion!" semuanya udah sorak-sorak sambil menyeringai, karena kalian pasti tau apa yang terjadi dengan para titan malang ini

**1**

**2**

**3**

**SERBUUU!**

Semua titan yang ketakutan mau lari, eh tapi udah dikepung. Titan Collossa udah ketakutan langsung aja kabur gak tau entah kemana.

**.  
Owari~!**

**.**  
**Yatta! Akhirnya selesai juga ni Fic brobok aneh bin gaje, maaf ya minna-san saya newbie di Fandom ini *bows***

**Tutur kata terakhir Tebar Yupi bagi yang Review~ Happy B-day Indonesia~**

**Rivaille: "Hoi, tu Yupi punya gue Author pe-ak!"**

**Acriel: "Lha? Terserah gue dong mau bagi-bagi Yupi ke para readers"**

**Rivaille: "GAK TERIMA! GAK TERIMAAA!"**

**Acriel: "Oi Eren, ni uke elo udah ngamuk-ngamuk tau! Bantuin napa?"**

**Eren: "Err, Heichou. Kita beli Yupi aja yuk, saya yang beliin nanti"**

**Rivaille: *Ngacir meluk Eren dan langsung pergi beli Yupi kenyalnya bikin hepi~~~***

**Omake**

"Heichou, aku seneng banget kita menang" kata Eren sambil meluk-meluk Rivaille.

"Oi, sesek napas tau seme pe-ak" balas Rivaille yang tidak digubris Eren samaa sekali

"Aku sayang Heichou"

Blush

Rivaille blushing ditempat gegara Eren ngomong begitu. Tapi mereka berdua kagak tau kalo lagi diliatin sama Mikasa. Mikasa yang udah Yandere mode on mau bunuh si Rivaille tapi gegara tadi titan bloon bin pe-ak tadi curang, maka ia urungkan niat itu dan langsung nyerbu para titan

**Real Ending~!**


End file.
